


Bad Dracula

by Carcharias



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cavalier treatment of death, Dubious Morality, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcharias/pseuds/Carcharias
Summary: Chanyeol fucks up and kills a man. Now he has to teach that man how to be undead, while learning how himself.





	Bad Dracula

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Effective_Fest_Round2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Effective_Fest_Round2017) collection. 



> Thank you to the prompter, who prompted a really delightful prompt. And of course, thank you to the wonderful mods for being ever-patient and agreeable in the face of scheduling mishaps, and for running a truly enjoyable fest. 
> 
> The violence is of the relatively typical nature for vampire aus, but I've tagged it just to be safe.

Chanyeol has fucked up.

And well, it’s just, it had been a couple days because Chanyeol doesn’t exactly _like_ prowling, and he’s still not used to it, and he’s never gone alone, and so maybe he’d waited longer than he should have. 

But it was fine! Chanyeol held himself together at the bar, drank soda water instead of alcohol, and scanned the venue for attractive singles without an entourage. It doesn’t really matter if they’re attractive; Yesung says that attractive people are probably healthier bloodwise, which sounds like bullshit to Chanyeol. But then, he’d rather snag someone hot anyway. Presentation’s half the dish, and all that.

He’d found a guy sometime around midnight, not drunk yet, tipsy enough to fall easily to Chanyeol’s flirtations. He was small, which meant Chanyeol should maybe be careful, but he was also muscular, as Chanyeol’s not-so-subtle grope revealed. He tasted like chapstick and vodka when Chanyeol licked into his mouth; smelled like pine despite the sweatiness of the bar, and it only made him thirstier. He quickly dragged the guy towards the back alley, desperate, the man’s palm hot in his own colder one. Chanyeol worried for a second that he was losing control, pushing too hard and would scare him off, but the guy seemed all too willing to follow. He giggled when Chanyeol pushed him against the wall and gasped in pleasure when Chanyeol mouthed greedily at his neck, pale and perfect and flushed with arousal.

It’s always in pleasure; by the time they realize what’s happening, it’s too late. The man shuddered in Chanyeol’s arms, surrendered to the bite. They always do.

Oh god, he tasted so good. Like all the food that Chanyeol missed, like vanilla and sweet and sour and rich. He dug his fangs in a little deeper, drank just a little more, hungry after a couple days with nothing. Chanyeol already felt better, felt stronger, felt the man’s blood restoring him as he drained it with delight.

And that’s, that’s where Chanyeol fucked up, forgot to count to thirty, drowning in the heady feeling of satiation. The man goes limp, hands releasing where they were gripping at Chanyeol’s arms. His skin under Chanyeol’s lips goes cold, pulse fluttery, and he slumps heavy against the wall. He moans weakly, not in pleasure this time and Chanyeol rips himself back in panic.

“Oh fuck no. No no no,” Chanyeol shakes the man’s shoulders but he merely slumps further onto the ground, chest no longer moving and head lolling to the side against the wall, pinkish hair falling limply over his face. When the man’s pulse fades until not even Chanyeol’s superior hearing can detect it, he does the only thing he can think of and whips out his phone, moving around the corner into the shadows, away from the...body.

Yesung picks up after the second try. “I’m kind of busy at the airport, Chanyeol, what?”

“I fucked up,” Chanyeol says but his voice comes out hoarse with panic and clogged with blood so he coughs and tries again. “I fucked up, hyung. I killed him, I—” Chanyeol chokes, scrubs frantically at his face. His hand comes back sticky.

“Calm down,” Yesung says, sounding distracted, “are you absolutely sure he’s dead?”

“Yes! He has no pulse, he’s lying there, dead!” 

“Well don’t just _leave him_ lying there,” Yesung sighs. “You’re gonna have to make it look like a mugging or something. Go clean up your mess.”

“O-okay.” A mugging. Chanyeol feels sick, like he’d ingested food or alcohol instead of blood. He peers around the corner back down the alley. 

The body is gone.

“Oh, shit.”

“ _Language,_ Chanyeol.”

“He’s _gone_!” 

“What?”

Chanyeol sprints back through the alley, stumbling a little as he tries to control his speed and frantically searching as if the man could have somehow hidden himself away in one of the bags of trash. He finds the man’s phone lying on the pavement and pockets it but otherwise, nothing. “He’s _gone,_ hyung! Like he ran off, but he’s dead!”

“Ah.” Yesung goes quiet for a moment, then chuckles wryly. “Well, you better go find him. Before he finds someone to drain too.”

Chanyeol skids to a stop. “Oh, fuck.”

“Yeah, fuck. Good luck, I gotta run—” 

“Wait!” Chanyeol practically shrieks into the phone. “What do I do with him?”

“Dunno, whatever.” He can practically hear Yesung shrugging through the phone. “Show him the ropes, I guess. You’re his sire now.”

“What?! It’s only been like two weeks; _I don’t know the ropes—_ ”

“Ehh, more like ten days. Anyway, I gotta go, opening the new sunglasses line in Tokyo tomorrow! Good luck with your new fledgling, fledgling! Don’t fuck up any more!” Yesung blows an air kiss into the phone, and hangs up.

Chanyeol only barely manages not to destroy his phone. He looks around, makes an educated guess as to which direction the guy went, and slips, faceplanting into literal garbage. 

Fucking figures.

 

Chanyeol finds his new...fledgling, of all places, at the GS25 a few blocks down. He spots him through the glass window, practically crawling over the counter, hands fisted in the collar of the terrified, barely postpubescent cashier. 

“Don’t eat him!” Chanyeol yells, flinging the door open so hard he sends the nearby display of vitamin packs flying down the aisle. He doesn’t really know how he expected the new fledgling to act, maybe hiss or leap at him or tear out the poor kid’s throat, but he sure doesn’t expect the guy to let out a strangled shriek, drop the cashier, and scramble away.

“That’s him!” the fledgling yells, “he attacked me, call the police—” he yanks an umbrella from the rack next to him and waves it like a clear plastic sword. “Stay back!” Chanyeol takes a step forward and the guy shrieks, but jabs it more purposefully, eyes wild. “I said stay _back_!”

“Wow, you’re talking!” Chanyeol says, hands up in an attempt to be placating. “Hey, look let’s just talk this out, okay? No need for police.” Chanyeol takes a step forward and the fledgling shrieks, but jabs it more purposefully. 

“I said stay _back_!”

“Unless that umbrella’s wooden, it’s not gonna do much damage,” Chanyeol quips, though he’s not one hundred percent certain of that. Does plastic defy vampire rules? Fuck. He eyes the umbrella a bit more warily. “Look, I’m just here to help you out.”

The fledgling steps forward and Chanyeol takes half a step back. “The fuck are you on about, you’re crazy! He’s crazy! You took my phone and attacked me, help me out? What the fuck!” His fear gives way to outrage, and he proceeds to jab Chanyeol in the chest with the point of the umbrella.

“You could hurt someone, let me help!” Chanyeol pleads, but the fledgling’s outraged response is interrupted by the sound of the cashier calling the police.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol swears, and leaps over the counter. Both he and the kid crash into the shelves of cigarettes and Chanyeol slams the phone down so hard that it cracks in two. He looks down at the kid beneath him, now unconscious and bleeding lightly from a cut on his forehead. “Aw, shit, man,” Chanyeol says, dabbing a little at the cut, “I’m sorry, that’s gonna be one hell of a concussion.” He stands up, brushing glass off his coat and bloody finger in his mouth, hoping the head injury wiped some of the kid’s memory. He feels a little bad about it, but now he can talk this out in peace.

When Chanyeol looks up, though, the fledgling is no longer brandishing the umbrella, and has a funny look on his face. His eyes, bright red, flick from Chanyeol’s thumb, to the kid on the floor, and Chanyeol has all of half a second to spit out an “oh _shit_ ” before the fledgling flings himself across the counter, candy bars and register crashing to either side.

Chanyeol intercepts him and they both go flying, taking out the rest of the cigarettes. The fledgling pins Chanyeol down, hissing and spitting, fangs fully extended. He’s outrageously strong despite being like, half Chanyeol’s size, Chanyeol’s wrists held in a vicelike grip and Chanyeol does not have time to analyze the way he feels about that. The fledgling seems to forget the cashier and instead eagerly sinks his teeth into Chanyeol’s neck. 

There’s a brief, intense surge of heat and pleasure that spreads outwards from Chanyeol’s neck, and he almost goes limp. But the taste of his own blood distracts the fledgling; his grip loosens, and Chanyeol takes his chance to shove him off, grab the register from the floor, and send it crashing over the fledgling’s head. 

The man slumps unconscious for the second time that night. Only this time, Chanyeol’s sure he’s not dead. Well, dead. Undead. That one.

⛨⛨⛨

The fledgling wakes up on Chanyeol’s couch a few hours later, the sun just rising outside and Chanyeol nervously watching him from his spot on the coffee table, a million thoughts running through his mind. _Is he going to try to kill me? What if he’s mad? What if he doesn’t like me?_ The thoughts get cut off when the fledgling finally sits up with a groan.

To Chanyeol’s surprise, he actually takes the news of his undeath fairly well, the frenzied panic from before quite literally knocked out of him. Maybe it was the blood hunger. His name is Junmyeon, and according to him, this is actually not the worst thing to happen to him.

“So, why me?” Junmyeon asks, eyes wide and curious and Chanyeol realizes that there’s _no way_ he can tell this guy his undeath was a total fuckup. 

“I—uh, I needed a fledgling,” Chanyeol says, deciding just to repeat what Yesung had told him not even two weeks ago, “it’s that time, you know? The sire-fledgling bond makes us stronger. And you were the perfect choice.” He pauses. “Plus, I was lonely.” They say lie with a bit of truth, and Chanyeol winces internally.

“Oh,” Junmyeon says, and to 

The next night, Chanyeol takes Junmyeon out on his first hunt. He barely slept during the day, trying to remember all the steps and tips to tell Junmyeon. He runs through them in his head a thousand times, then a hundred times more with Junmyeon after the sun sets. They’re a mishmash of things he remembers from Yesung teaching him, his own limited technique, and outright lies.

No one with friends. (True). No one plastered drunk. (More of a taste thing). Get them secluded and alone but don’t make a scene or manhandle them. (True.) Stare into their eyes all sultry-like to hypnotize them if you need to. (Mostly true, he thinks.) Attractive people. (Yeah, bullshit.) Vampires are naturally seductive so you’ve got this in the bag. (Made up, but confidence helps.) Bite the jugular, not the artery, (true) and most importantly: Count to thirty. (Very true. So true.) 

The initial approach and acquisition go well. Junmyeon quickly snags a young man drinking alone at the bar and leads him out into the alley. Chanyeol sidles up next to them where they’re making out, and the kid seems entirely unbothered. Wow, Junmyeon really did a number on this kid. 

“Okay,” he says, low in Junmyeon’s ear. “Whenever you’re ready, just sink your teeth into his neck and suck. Count to thirty, let go, and let him kinda walk it off.”

Junmyeon nods, and moves down to the kid’s neck. His fangs slip out quickly and in one swift motion he sinks them in. 

Blood spurts everywhere, all over Junmyeon’s face and he jerks back in shock, which of course only makes the blood spray all over Chanyeol and the wall. 

“Shit shit shit!” Chanyeol yells, trying to cover the kid’s neck. “The jugular, Junmyeon, the jugular!” 

“I thought that was the jugular!”

“Well it wasn’t!” The blood is still going and Chanyeol’s having a hard time trying to staunch the flow while also stealing a couple mouthfuls. It’s all pretty fruitless, however, since in a matter of moments the kid has bled out and is very dead against the blood-spattered wall.

“Well fuck me. Not again.”

“ _Again?!_ ”

 

“I thought you knew what you were doing,” Junmyeon hisses angrily for the seventeenth time as they haul the body—now in a trash bag with some rocks—down toward the river, several dozen blocks away. 

“Excuse you,” Chanyeol fires back, “I’ve been a vampire long before you were born.” The lie is out before he can even stop it and at this point, he doesn’t care. He’s tired and the sun will be up soon and he’s killed two people in as many days. Hooray. They reach the river, and toss the body in with a great heave. It sinks, and Chanyeol thinks he feels the last of his morality go with it.

“Then why do you suck?” Junmyeon says, after the ripples have dispersed. “...haha, get it?”

Chanyeol pulls a face. “Oh no, you’re a pun person, aren’t you.”

“I need them,” he retorts, turning back towards the apartment. “They’re how I keep my sanity.”

⛨⛨⛨

The next few times they go out prowling are far less disastrous. In fact, it only takes about a week or so of feeding for Junmyeon to become much better at hunting than Chanyeol, mostly because Chanyeol’s been citing “sire privilege” and making Junmyeon do most of the actual work.

“So is this really it?” Junmyeon says, wiping his mouth with a bloodied handkerchief. It’s gross, Chanyeol hasn’t seen him wash it once. In fact, he thinks there may actually be more bloodied handkerchiefs buried in the pile of dirty clothes quickly consuming his guest room.

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol gurgles a little around a mouthful of blood. He swallows and wipes his mouth with a _clean_ handkerchief. He may be a sloppy eater but he’s not a _slob_.

“This is all vampires do? Drink blood, can’t go outside when it’s daytime, can’t eat food?”

“Well...we’re super strong, of course, and all the other senses are better.” He grins and flexes his arms, posing a bit. Junmyeon just rolls his eyes and scoffs, but Chanyeol doesn’t miss how his biceps subtly flex under the tight material of his thermal.

“But really, that’s it?” Junmyeon’s looking at him with these vaguely disappointed eyes and Chanyeol feels kinda bad, it does kind of seem like shit put that way. He’d come clean but that might make Junmyeon angry or even worse, sad, and Chanyeol doesn’t want that. He spots movement down the alley and has an idea.

“Well, uh, we can control dogs,” Chanyeol says, moving towards the stray rummaging through the trash. 

“Really?” Junmyeon says, shocked. “Like with wolves?”

“Yep, totally,” Chanyeol says, grinning as the stray inches forward to sniff at his bloody fingers. “See? Totally in control.” He gives the dog a pat, not-so-subtly palms a half eaten cookie from the top of a trash bag, and Junmyeon scoffs.

“Your dark powers astound.”

“You know it,” Chanyeol laughs, standing up as the dog finishes the cookie. “Let’s head on back, sun’s up soon.”

And really, that should have been it, a one-off vampire joke to cheer Junmyeon up, and Chanyeol got to pet a dog. A win-win. But five blocks later the dog’s still following them, and with each block seems to gain a friend. 

“Uh, Chanyeol?”

“This is normal,” Chanyeol says, hurriedly. The pack grows to an even ten and Chanyeol tries to look calm even as his mind wars between panic and cooing at the cute dogs.

Chanyeol figures once he gets back to the apartment he’ll just shut them out but when he does, the pack starts howling. It’s cacophonous, and both vampires double over in pain at the noise, only getting louder once the dogs in other apartments join in. 

“Fuck, fuck, let them in!” Chanyeol yells, and Junmyeon nearly gets bowled over when the entire pack of mangy dogs rushes into the apartment. They pile onto Chanyeol, licking at his face and wiggling excitedly, which normally would be a dream. It only takes a couple minutes though for Chanyeol to be reminded of why that remained merely a dream.

He sneezes violently, eyes burning and itching. “Get off, get off!” he yells, and gradually, the dogs back off, tongues lolling and tails wagging. Dammit they’re cute. He’s tempted to let them swarm him again but he can’t even stand up, he’s sneezing so hard. Eventually Chanyeol manages to send off all of the pups, though some had to be quite literally dragged out the door by Junmyeon. He slumps against the door after the last dog, eyeing Chanyeol, who is still on the floor.

“So you _can_ control dogs, and apparently allergies carry over in undeath.” He grins ruefully. “Good thing I can’t eat peanuts anymore anyway.”

Chanyeol just sneezes.

⛨⛨⛨

“So if you can control dogs, can we, say, turn into bats and stuff?” Junmyeon’s on the couch, shirtless, because of course he is. Chanyeol really hates Yesung’s bullshit “hot people only lol” rule. A mountain of clothes in Junmyeon’s room, and apparently not a single shirt to wear.

Chanyeol thinks back to the “Read: 2:52AM” in his onesided texts with Yesung. Rolls the dice. Figures he’ll probably never have to find out. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure. Bats. Are a thing.” 

“Cool,” Junmyeon says, and he’s quiet again for a bit, attention back on the television. Chanyeol goes back to the rhythm game on his phone, hoping that he doesn’t have to answer any more awkward questions tonight. Alas, he really should know better by now.

“So what’s it like being bitten?” 

Chanyeol squints. “You don’t remember?”

“Hmm, not really,” Junmyeon says, eyebrows scrunching thoughtfully. It’s really cute and Chanyeol kind of hates it. “Like, I remember feeding from you, kind of, but not really being turned.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol says, disappointed. He was kind of hoping Junmyeon remembered the club, maybe. Just a little. It was nice. “So...you don’t remember any of that?”

“Well, I remember some things,” Junmyeon says with a small smirk and Chanyeol gulps. “Do...do you want to try?” he offers, and Junmyeon lights up, scooching over on the sofa and patting the space next to him eagerly. Chanyeol goes, folding his limbs into the space and trying not to feel self conscious. Junmyeon’s abs are very distracting. 

“Ok so, just uh, relax,” Chanyeol says, leaning over Junmyeon as he sinks back against the couch. His hand comes up to unnecessarily smooth away hair behind Junmyeon’s ear, and hesitantly leans in. The other hand moves towards Junmyeon’s abs before Chanyeol jerks it back to curl into the cushions. He noses slightly at the line of Junmyeon’s throat, white and paler than the last time he did this, and no heartbeat. But he can smell what little blood runs under the skin and he inhales deeply.

Junmyeon gives a little shudder, a hand curling into the sleeve of Chanyeol’s hoodie and Chanyeol feels a lot more confident about this. His hand comes back up to rest on Junmyeon’s bare side as he presses his lips to the skin, and feels Junmyeon shudder again. Oh wow, that feels nice. Chanyeol really wants to kiss him, maybe after biting. Maybe more than kissing. He licks a spot right at the main jugular and is rewarded with a happy sigh. Oh, he hopes there’s more than kissing. His fangs slide out easily and he sinks them into Junmyeon’s neck, a little less easily than last time.

Chanyeol has about a half second of bliss, enough for the briefest taste of blood and the light contact high from biting someone, before Junmyeon gives a great shudder, _squeaks_ , and Chanyeol falls forward into a mouthful of upholstery.

“What the _fuck_ ,” he spits, dislodging his fangs from the couch. He looks down. Junmyeon has disappeared, and instead, flopping about frantically on the couch is a small furry bat. 

“What the fuck!” _I didn’t know we could actually turn into bats,fuck!_ “Turn back!”

The bat squeaks and flaps in what Chanyeol presumes is a version of “I don’t know how, asshole! Tell me!” Fuck, he needs to ask Yesung what to do. Stall for time.

“Uh I can’t really tell you how, you have to kind of...figure it out for yourself.” Batmyeon shows his displeasure with this answer by flying up and getting tangled in Chanyeol’s hair.

 

Junmyeon is still a bat by the time they have to feed. Chanyeol takes him out with him, and tries to let him feed from the human he catches but Batmyeon’s teeny fangs are too small. He flies off in a huff and Chanyeol hopes he knows the way back to the apartment.

It’s not until a few hours later, when Chanyeol is lying on the couch reading, gently petting the tiny bat resting on his thigh that Junmyeon finally turns back. There’s a loud ‘pop!’ and suddenly Chanyeol has a lapful of hacked off vampire.

“Oh, so you finally figured it out?” Chanyeol smirks, trying to cover up his intense relief. All his texts to Yesung went unanswered except for several dozen laughing crying emojis, followed by several bat emojis.

“I had to feed from a _dog!_ ” he whines, and Chanyeol cracks up. “Guess you went a little _batty_ ,” he chokes out, and gets shoved off the couch for his trouble.

⛨⛨⛨

“Hey, so Chanyeol, I have a question.” They’re out shopping after sundown, browsing the late open stores while they wait for people to crowd into the clubs and bars. They’d just finished trying on a wide range of hats and scarves, carefully avoiding the mirrors.

“You said crucifixes burn us when we touch them, right?”

“Yep. Very burny. Lots of pain,” Chanyeol says. This is actually one of the few vampire things Chanyeol was one hundred percent confident in. He had made the early mistake of picking up a human wearing a cross on her ring, much to Yesung’s bemusement. He’d had the mark singed into his skin for three days.

“Cause, uh I think I just accidentally touched one?” Chanyeol whips around to see Junmyeon holding a necklace with a small cross on it, disguised in the larger design. “Shit, put it down, put it down!” he hisses, and Junmyeon drops it. Chanyeol grabs at Junmyeon’s fingers to check for burns, cursing under his breath.

“Chanyeol—”

“Ssh, it’ll be okay, don’t worry&mdash”

“Chanyeol, I’m fine!” and indeed, Chanyeol can’t find any trace of burns on Junmyeon’s hand. The skin is still as pale and calm as it was. He looks up, sheepish. Junmyeon’s squinting at him suspiciously. “Was this another joke?” 

“Uh,” Chanyeol flounders for a bit. He swore crucifixes were bad! Maybe it was just an early vampire thing? Maybe an allergy? “Yeah, haha, a joke.” He straightens up and casually reaches out for the necklace. “See? Totally fine.”

The necklace sears itself into his skin almost immediately and he yelps in pain, dropping the jewelry with a clatter. The shopkeepers are definitely looking at them now and they swiftly vacate the area. After a hurried feeding, Junmyeon puts ice on the burn while Chanyeol whines pitifully, trying to allay suspicion. It’s mostly working. Maybe. Junmyeon doesn’t seem too suspicious, mostly concerned. 

“I guess this means I shouldn’t _cross_ you,” Junmyeon jokes, and Chanyeol shoves the ice in his face.

 

A couple days later, Chanyeol casually asks Junmyeon if he ever went to church before turning. “Nah, I was raised Buddhist,” he says, a little too casual, and Chanyeol wishes he could suffocate himself in his pillow.

⛨⛨⛨

Chanyeol has fucked up. Again.

It’s been about a month and a half since Chanyeol fucked up the first time and turned Junmyeon, and so far they’ve got a good thing going, despite Chanyeol’s constant fears that Junmyeon will find out how old Chanyeol really is. 

In addition to this larger fear is the undercurrent of anxiety about the incident in the convenience store. Vampires don’t show up on mirrors, but Chanyeol isn’t sure about CCTV, especially since undeath doesn’t seem to have put a crimp in his selfie game. (And it certainly hasn’t affected Junmyeon’s. Hoo boy). So far they’ve avoided the neighborhood with the club and convenience store, and things have been fine.

So of course, the minute Chanyeol decides to finally forget about the whole thing, decides it’s safe enough to go back to the club he met Junmyeon at to change up scene, they get caught. One moment they’re prowling the club floor, the next they’re running through the backstreets of Seoul trying to escape a bunch of police. Normally they would have outrun them already, but the police are persistent and plenty and both vampires are weaker having not eaten.

The sky is getting dangerously light, and they desperately take a turn into a dark, seemingly abandoned building, hoping to hide instead. They run upstairs and find a spot in a corner office.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, Junmyeon, I’m so sorry.” Chanyeol is panicking, would be crying if he weren’t a vampire. 

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, calm down, it’s okay—”

“No it’s not!” Chanyeol whispers hysterically. He can’t take this anymore, the lie’s gotten too big and it’s gonna kill them, now. “I did this to you! I fucked up, I didn’t mean to turn you, I just fucked up and did becuase I’m a new vampire and I don’t know what I’m doing! I’m only a couple weeks older than you are, and my sire left me to figure this out on my own and now we’re gonna _die_.”

“AHA!” Junmyeon yells triumphantly, leaping to his feet. “I knew it! I _knew_ you were either really stupid or lying about your age!” He opens his mouth, probably to lay into Chanyeol, but gets cut off at the sound of police rushing into the building. 

Junmyeon looks at the door, looks at Chanyeol on the floor, and his face seems to harden into a decision. He grabs a chair and heaves it through the window, shattering the glass and sending sunlight streaming onto the floor nearby.

“Junmyeon, no!” Chanyeol yells, realizing suddenly what he plans to do but it’s too late; Junmyeon drags them both out the broken window, into the early morning sunlight and four story fall below.

They survive the fall barely banged up, but Chanyeol barely notices, scrambling and frantically trying to find a place to hide from the sun. It’s so bright already, just past dawn, and he can feel the burning—

“Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol spots a parked car and tries to fold himself under it. “Get in here quick! The sun will kill you!”

“Chanyeol!”

“You can’t die please hurry, come on, why aren’t you hurrying—”

_“Chanyeol!”_ Chanyeol finally looks up from under the car to see Junmyeon still standing outside the car, directly in a sunbeam. Not in flames. 

“I’m fine.” Junmyeon spreads his arms wide. “See? No burning.”

Chanyeol stares for a good second, flabbergasted. Junmyeon’s skin shines in the sun, white and perfect. Then, very suddenly, it begins to turn a little pink. 

“Oh, ow, ow ow,” Junmyeon yelps, and gingerly touches his skin, which is pinking all over the exposed areas. “Never mind, some burning, sunburn, apparently, ow.” 

Chanyeol scrambles out of his hiding place and quickly tugs his own hoodie off himself and over Junmyeon’s head. Junmyeon splutters in protest but gets interrupted by shouts from the window above. Time to bail.

“C’mon, Junmyeonnie, we gotta go.” He grins rakishly, if a little wobbly still, and tugs Junmyeon along. “Just rely on me for now, okay?”

“I _have been_!”

⛨⛨⛨

“So you weren’t lying about the sunlight thing?” They’re back in the apartment on the cool floor, Junmyeon leaning over Chanyeol and slathering aloe on the angry red sunburn on the backs of his legs. Junmyeon already is covered in the stuff, shiny over the much less angry burns on his face, neck, and arms.

“No—no I,” Chanyeol sits upright too quickly, wincing at how it pulls at his sunburn. Junmyeon hisses and quickly pushes him back down onto the floor to continue rubbing aloe into his arm. “Yesung only said to never go out in the sun or I’ll burn, I thought—” his voice gets small, “I really thought you, we might die.”

Junmyeon huffs, closing the tube of aloe and lying down on his stomach next to Chanyeol on the floor. “Well, we didn’t, did we?” He smiles a little and Chanyeol manages to crack a nervous smile in return. Maybe this won’t be so bad.

“Why did you lie to me, then?” Junmyeon’s serious again, and Chanyeol speaks his next works into the floorboards.

“I wanted you to like me,” he says, quietly. “And I didn’t want you to think you weren’t, I dunno, wanted or something.” Carefully, he peeks at Junmyeon, who has a strange look on his face somewhere between exasperation and maybe, fond pity? Chanyeol can deal with fond pity. He tries to make his face look a bit more pathetic.

Junmyeon leans over a little, gingerly shifting up onto his elbows. “Wow you’re just, a total mess.” He huffs a laugh. “God help me, it’s kind of endearing.” He smiles and leans down to press a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek.

Chanyeol feels his face get almost hotter, amazingly, and then he squeaks. There’s a weird compression feeling, like going up a high-speed elevator, and then Junmyeon’s face is a lot bigger.

There’s a moment of shocked silence, and then Junmyeon says “...amazingly, your ears stayed the same size,” and bursts into eye-scrunching laughter. Batyeol squeaks in indignation and tries to fly up to pummel Junmyeon’s cute scrunchy face with his wings, but only succeeds in flapping about angrily.

“You’ve reverted to your true self,” Junmyeon gets out through gasping laughter, and Batyeol maneuvers his way over to gnaw at the pale unburned parts of Junmyeon’s shoulder, which of course only makes Junmyeon laugh harder. 

Batyeol will get his revenge once he eventually transforms back, but right now, this is alright. They’ll figure this whole vampire thing out, together.


End file.
